


Straining to reach the light (How did we lose sight)

by Anonymous



Series: Ellie's Song Fics [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt Skye | Daisy Johnson, I'm kind of sorry, Multi, Non-Canonical Character Death, Other, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This was how her story ended. No heroic sacrifice, nor surrounded by anything, anybody of comfort, but silently, hundreds of feet below the surface. May and Coulson and the team wouldn’t even know. Maybe they’d never find out. She’d be just another dead agent; a lifeless body soon covered in dirt and animals and more bodies.And then she’d be forgotten.'Breathe', by Fleurie.
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, mentioned:
Series: Ellie's Song Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817431
Comments: 15
Kudos: 74
Collections: anonymous





	Straining to reach the light (How did we lose sight)

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to 'Breathe' by Fleurie and it sounds like an angsty song so I wrote an angsty fic. 
> 
> Here you go.
> 
> <3

**_I hear the sound, echoes beneath,_ **

* * *

_Switch, wrap, switch, wrap, pull, tie._

_Switch, wrap, switch, wrap, pull, tie._

Daisy groaned quietly as she shifted her leg to reach around her knee properly to splint it.

* * *

**_Angels and skylines meet,_ **

* * *

_Switch, wrap, tighten, switch, pull, wrap, tie._

_Switch, wrap, tighten, switch, pull, wrap, tie._

She cursed loudly as her trembling hands accidentally hit her leg in the pitch black darkness suffocating her. The burning ran through her knee, nipping at her skin and seizing at her muscles. Her words echoed through the cavern, repeating back in the large, empty space. There was nobody there. Yet.

* * *

**_And I'm straining to reach,_ **

* * *

Daisy grunted as she finished putting the wood flush to her calf, wrapped with what little gauze she had left. She blindly grappled on the slimy wall she was propped up against, and with what little grip she had on the wall, pulled herself up shakily. She blinked back tears as she let out a scream of agony as her leg gave out twice before finally finding the strength to hold her up.

* * *

**_The light on the surface,_ **

* * *

Daisy panted as she waited for the throbbing to subside and she could think clearly.

_What did May teach you?_

* * *

**_Light on the other side,_ **

* * *

_“You need to breathe, or you won’t focus,” she’d said, after knocking Daisy to the floor for the fifth time in five minutes. Breathing hard, Daisy felt a sudden surge of anger at her mentor. “I can’t if I’m constantly getting knocked to the floor!” She gritted her teeth and pulled herself up, staggering a little before facing May’s impassive expression._

_“Figure it out. The enemy isn’t going to give you any time to breathe.” And without warning she swept Daisy’s legs out from underneath her once more._

She couldn’t even remember what May looked like anymore.

* * *

**_I feel the pages turning,_ **

* * *

_Breathe. He’s not going to give me any time to breathe._

Daisy whimpered and scrunched her face together as her calf cramped sharply from her weight, then let out a strangled gasp when it unclenched. _Breathe, or you won’t focus._

_There’s no time._

* * *

**_I see the candle burning down,_ **

* * *

_Breathe._

Daisy started to stumble along, her bare feet bleeding from the glass and rocks she was crunching beneath her soles. 

Moving to an unknown place was better than staying still and waiting for Him to find her. She hissed at the sparks of pain but kept moving.

* * *

**_Before my eyes, before my wild eyes,_ **

* * *

As she walked, she realized there was no getting out of this. She was going to be found. The alarm must’ve sounded by now.

But for some reason, she continued to move. Out of some hopeless desire, even as she saw her twenty six year long path coming to an end.

She almost laughed at that. She was getting all metaphorical and shit.

* * *

**_I feel you holding me,_ **

* * *

Soon, it might’ve been hours, or seconds, but she could hear gruff inaudible voices coming from behind her, ricocheting through the gargantuan cavern.

What was the point? They would find her. She could sit down right there, and avoid the unnecessary pain of walking on her leg, or she could keep moving and get caught anyway.

* * *

**_Tighter, I cannot see,_ **

* * *

There was no way out.

She'd given everything up to help people, and this was her reward.

Not that she'd ever done it for a reward, but really? This? Daisy let out a bitter laugh as she staggered further away from her captors.

* * *

**_When will we finally..._ **

* * *

Daisy involuntarily collapsed with a strangled shout and caught herself with her hands on the rough floor, crying out from the impact. The voices yelled out.

They found her.

* * *

**_I feel the pages turning,_ **

* * *

“Well, what do we have _here._ ”

A light shone onto her face, and she used what strength she had left to shield her eyes from the abrupt brightness. She let out a weary smile. It was her time.

The pain would end.

* * *

**_I see the candle burning down,_ **

* * *

Daisy knew it was coming. They had no more use for her. She could almost _see_ as her life began to come to a close.

This was how her story ended. No heroic sacrifice, not surrounded by anything, any _body_ of comfort, but silently, hundreds of feet below the surface. May and Coulson and the team wouldn’t even know. Maybe they’d never find out. She’d be just another dead agent; a lifeless body soon covered in dirt and animals and more bodies.

And then she’d be forgotten.

* * *

**_Before my eyes, before my wild eyes,_ **

* * *

The collar of her shirt was yanked up, choking her as she was lifted from the ground, practically limp.

She had no fight left in her.

She prayed to any God out there that her team, her _family_ , wouldn’t spend the rest of their lives looking for her. She prayed that they’d move on. She prayed that May and Coulson would take comfort in each other. She'd never told them she loved them, never told any of them. She said it to them more than enough when she was locked in isolation without food or water, waiting for her demise by pretending they could hear her.

But every time she pulled through.

* * *

**_I feel you holding me,_ **

* * *

Strong hands closed around her neck as her lungs suddenly didn’t receive oxygen anymore. She couldn’t breathe, but that was okay. She hadn’t been able to truly breathe for months.

Maybe she’d see Lincoln again.

* * *

**_Tighter, I cannot see,_ **

* * *

_I’m sorry._

Daisy’s lungs burned for air as she began to feel light headed, her leg not hurting anymore. Her eyes saw red blooming into blue and black spots, swimming in her vision.

_Maybe she could finally rest._

_Maybe she could be free._

_Maybe she could-_

**_When will we finally breathe?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ['Breathe', by Fleurie.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQVop3-OOXc)


End file.
